paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Little Puppies Episode 9: Mr. Spotty
After Zuma meets Rocky at his house, they each have a drink to celebrate their successful heist. While they discuss business, the FIB agent who let him go when his family was killed, Star, suddenly appears and asks what's wrong with Rocky before bringing up the what if scenario of Marshall discovering his old pal is alive. Rocky merely brushes the question claiming that Marshall has to be dead. Star warns Rocky about the potential repercussions of the heist while turning on the TV to show a news interview with the police officer that Rocky had threatened outside the jewelry store. Rocky maintains that they are not in any danger while denying perpetrating the heist. Unfortunately for him, Marshall is alive and kicking in his house out in Blaine County. The former robber turned drug addicted sociopath happens to overhear the same news report while playing with Aleu. The officer being interviewed quotes a line used by one of the robbers: "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Marshall instantly recognizes this as a phrase often used by Rocky, who Marshall believes to be dead. Shocked, Marshall grabs his teddy bear, and walks out of the house, encountering Kodi who angrily tries to confront a still appalled Marshall about the latter's ongoing affair with his sister while Angel and Francais try to calm Kodi down. Not caring about the president of the Husky team's hurt feelings, Marshall attempts to walk away from the confrontation while Kodi continues to express his anger. Already rattled by the knowledge of Rocky suddenly being alive, Marshall is pushed to a breaking point; he fires away insults and offensive jokes about Kodi's addiction to meth, all in a "mostly" calm tone. He even orders Kodi to put his butt on something hot, mockingly claiming that it is the reason why there is friction between the two of them. An emotionally drained Kodi then lets his guard down, sadly admitting to Marshall that he still loves His sister Aleu. Marshall feigns an attempt to try and console Kodi before throwing him to the ground and put some glass in his mouth. Marshall then hits Kodi's head with a rolling pim and kills him while Aleu, Angel and Francais watch in horror. Aleu runs over to Kodi's dead body while the other three get into Marshall's truck and leave, Not before Killing Aleu Knowing that Kodi and Aleu's gang will be outraged over its leader's brutal murder, Marshall decides to wipe out The Husky team and their meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge. He drives with Angel and Francais to a R Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Kirby, Ralph, Dusty, and other members of the Husky team are. After announcing and mocking Kodi and Aleu's deaths, the members of The Husky Team retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. Marshall follows them there and brutally kills the whole gang in a his psychotic rage. Afterwards, Marshall commands Angel to begin looking for Rocky and drives with Franicais to a trailer belonging to the Aztecas leader, Tony. After pushing Tony's trailer into the adjacent river, Marshall kills Tony. Characters * Rocky * Marshall * Zuma * Star * Kodi * Aleu * Kirby * Ralph * Angel * Franicais * Tony (Named By Me) * Dusty (Does not speck) * Tramp (Cameo) * Lady (Cameo) * Scamp (Cameo) * Annette, Danielle, and Collette (Cameo) * Buster (Cameo) * Ruby (Cameo) * Scratchy (Cameo) * Sparky (Cameo) * Mooch (Cameo) * Jock (Cancelled) * Trusty (Cancelled) Trivia * Jock and Trusty were going to be part of Marshall's Team of Strays, But they Did not suit the gang, if you want me to put them in the gang, I will. Deaths * Kodi - Killed by Marshall for expressing his anger towards him. * Kirby - Killed by Marshall during the shootout. * Dusty - Killed by Marshall during the shootout. * Ralph - Killed by Marshall on the way to the Husky Team. * Tony - killed by Marshall in an attempt to rule the criminal empire. * Aleu - killed by Angel and Franicais after Marshall kills Kodi.